


Killer Jealousy

by Animelover660



Series: Horror Movie Slasher Series [1]
Category: Nightmare on Elm Street (Movies)
Genre: Freddy Krueger - Freeform, Freddy x Male OC, Gay, Gore, Horror, Lemon, M/M, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-17 14:30:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8147513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animelover660/pseuds/Animelover660
Summary: When 17 year old Minx Koolieg moves into the neighborhood his favorite movie was created in he doesn't expect any of the movies he loved so much to turn into his worst nightmare.
Freddy Krueger doesn't expect a teenage boy to move into the home he slaughtered so many of his victims in and instantly feels the bloodlust sinking in. His pray actually came to him willingly.
If hate can turn to something more, then maybe the boy will be shown mercy.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I might go through and tweak the tags and archive warnings a bit as the story goes, I'm not sure yet. Well, I hope you enjoy!

**Minx's POV**

"Are we there yet?"

My mother sighed for what seemed like the millionth time since we started the car ride and knitted her thin, chestnut colored eyebrows together into a deep frown.

"No Minx, we're not there yet. We should be there in another 10 minutes," she told me, agitation coating her usually soft voice.

I groan low in my throat and look up at the gray, cloth covered ceiling of our minivan while my sister's napping beside me. Soft snores leaving her mouth every now an again as her chest gently rises and falls. She's only 6 and I still act more child-like than her during car rides. Well, this car ride at least because we're going to the place I've always wanted to visit where my favorite movie was created; Elm Street. But, instead of visiting I'm moving in!

* * *

My mom was right , it only took another 10 minutes before we eased into the driveway. I squealed loudly, a very manly squeal might I add, which made my mom cover her ears, my dad jump, and my sister wake up from her nap and cringe at the noise none of us knew I was capable of making.

Quickly slipping my seatbelt off after struggling with it for a few seconds, I opened the van door and sprinted to our new home.

"Come on!" I yelled to my dad excitedly. He was the one carrying the keys, so I was forced to wait for him unless I was going to throw myself through one of the windows and I doubt my dad would appreciate that very much considering he'd have to fix the shattered window.

I'm getting the largest room since I have the most items. Other than my normal bedroom necessities I have a white desk for school work and writing, a large black television stand with my flat screen TV on it and my game systems on the shelf underneath it, my acoustic guitar in the corner, and a shitload of boxes since my desk and expensive electronics were the only thing that I bothered setting up with how exhausted I feel. My piano, drum set, and other instruments were in the basement with my microphone stand and second set of huge speakers since it'll have great acoustics down there. The first set of speakers were in a box in my room, so I'll have surround sound when it's unpacked.

I changed into a pair of black sweatpants and a gray tank top that had a quote from the movie Saw saying _"Live or Die, the Choice is Yours"_ on the front. I got into my bed and pulled my black sheet and galaxy bedspread on top of me to stay warm and instantly fell into a deep sleep.


End file.
